Random Theories
by familyisimportant
Summary: Just some theroies on different games., books, random stuff
1. Chapter 1

If Frisk lays on the bed, a shadowy figure tucks the child in. When I saw this scene on a vid, the figure didn't look like the other creatures in the true lab, except the one in the tub. In fact, it resembles how Gaster is said to look.

Is it possible the shadow- figure is Gaster? It's bent over, and looks rather tall. Also, it's arm is thin, and you don't really see its face.

I can't show a picture of the scene without showing full page, but if you look at the scene and a picture of Gaster, it's hard to not see the similarities, and you never see the creature again after that scene. I know Gaster is said to only be in the game if you get into a hidden room or change the fun value, but what if that's wrong, he shows up, you just can't talk to him or fight him.

Is it possible the 'unnamed Amalgamate' is Gaster?


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes I wonder if Undertale is actually about coming home. For instance, Torial don't want Frisk to leave because of it being to dangerous, she is scared she won't see Frisk again.

This is similar to when two close friends are moved away from each other, asking if they'll meet again. Then there is Papyrus' reaction to seeing Frisk.  
He's extremely hyper and cheerful, and his 'traps' remind me more of games. For example, the bridge of deadly terror. When he sees all the stuff he has and realizes how dangerous it is, he quickly gets rid of it, similar to how a mistevious friend will see a cave that they want to explore with their friend, having seen it, but the friend not , re- evaluate their idea, and be like 'nope, let's do something else, I know this place better than you, won't be fair.' when in reality it'll be too dangerous.

There is also when the game says 'Papyrus prepares a non-bone attack, then spends a minute correcting his mistake' this is like someone wanting to go cliff diving with a friend, only to learn said friend is scared of heights, and being like 'Ya know what, let's go to the park instead, I don't like cliff diving anyway."  
With the light maze and Pap spinning silently away, it's like, your friend knocking something over or you both doing something embarrassing, or something that freaks you both out, look at each other, and walking swiftly away. Also, if you play the demo, Papyrus says 'Why does it look familiar?' when he sees Frisk in the full game. While Sans makes a sarcastic comment. His cheerfulness is like two friends meeting once again.

Now onto Sans. The way he acts is similar to a friend that still holds a grudge to the other friend for moving away, but, depending on the ending, it shows eighter forgiveness, or the grudge breaking the already strained friendship.

In neutral path, Sans shows signs of having a grudge saying 'You'll be dead where you stand' being equal to 'I don't know why I agreed to come with you...' Yet he also shows attempts at trying, and at the neutral ending, Sans' phone call pretty much says 'don't give up hope' similar to asking a friend who you have not seen for a while to meet the next day and them saying 'yeah, I guess...'

The Pacifist ending shows the friend holding the grudge showing forgiveness. Especially when Sans says 'You haven't beaten THIS guy yet? ' I forgot the rest, but Sans basically shows his faith in Frisk, another good quote is 'Nah, I'm routing for ya, kid.' In the coming home after moving away theory, this shows an understanding reforming between the two friends.

Finally is genocide. In this, Sans is the toughest boss in the path. This symbolizes the friendship falling apart because of the grudge the friend that is left behind still holds. Sans killing the player could symbolize the friend with the grudge ending the friendship. But, the player winning, could symbolize the friend that moved away ending the friendship and going on about their lives.

You're probably wondering why I didn't include the others, it's because they symbolize all the changes in the friends. Undyne could show downright anger to the friend moving away, as she is usually violent, and only befriends Frisk when Pap acts like a negotiator. Like how in real life if two friends argue, it sometimes takes someone else to have them to get along. Alphys shows uncertainty, and you have to reassure her many times to calm her.

Asreil also plays a part in it. He's like a friend that don't want to admit the friend who moved away has changed. Not until the very end, when he says 'But you're NOT (insert name here), are you? (insert name here)has been gone for a long time. What is your name?' This shows some one accepting changes, and may like the way the friend changed by saying (Insert name here) didn't have the best intentions...' or something along those lines. He shows having a fear of the friend changing again by popping up as Flowery, and begging the player to not reset.

The choices in the end also affect it. If you chose 'I want to stay' you live with your friends. If you say 'I have places to go' you don't but still remember them, as sown in the picture. This could mean the person settled down or moved away again, but this time made sure to stay in touch with everyone.  
What do you guys think?


End file.
